Blackflair
by x0-Jadefire-0x
Summary: This was a short story I wrote for a friend. One chapter only. Blackflair was a socially outcasted demon. She didnt think her life could get any worse- until the unthinkable happened. Now she's on a search to find the one who made her life miserable.


Disclaimer: I don't own TT. Heck, I don't even own Blackflair. Blackflair is a friends OC- I was given permission to write a story about her.  
-------------------------

"Kill it!"  
"No."  
"Come on, just kill it!"  
"No."  
"Just do it- it's just a human after all."  
"I don't want to.."  
"What kind of demon are you, Blackflare? Face it, you'll never be one of us. Let's go gang." The sting of those words lasted throughout most of the night, as four year-old Blackflare lay in her bed, back on the planet of Drakiar. The lonliness surged through her body as she attempted to sleep that fateful night. But it was not the lonliness that awakened her. It was something else. The quiet sound of footsteps, then a muffled scream.  
"Whose there?" Blackflare yelled blindly into the dark, feeling around the unlit house. Cautiously looking in her parents bedroom, she saw a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her mother, laying dead in a puddle of blood beside the bed. Her assultant, a strange man in orange and black armor, stood above Blackflare's father and pierced a knife through his heart.  
"Daddy! No!" Blackflare whispered, tears running down her face. "You'll never get away with this....Slade..." Blackflare's father spoke his final words before departing. "I will get you for this, Slade." Blackflare uttered angrily- a promise she intended to keep.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ten years later, Blackflare had still not forgotten her promise. The sight of her parents death had scarred her for life, along with the fact that she had no friends back on her planet- other than her flying wolf, Demon Flame, that is. No, she would not remain on Drakiar much longer. She had a score to settle.  
"Slade will pay for what he has done. I'm gonna find him- and I will kill him." Blackflare muttered to herself, mounting Demon Flame and heading for Earth. "According to my reasearch, Slade is in Jump City...somwhere.." She said to herself, entering Earth's atmosphere. After several hours of searching the city with no avail, she began to grow weary. She spotted a tower in the shape of a giant T, and decided that it would be a good place to take a rest. Blackflare gently knocked on the door to Titans Tower, hoping that some kind people resided in the T.  
"May I help you?" Robin asked, answering the door.  
"Yes, or at least I hope you can. I've been traveling the galaxy for quite some time, and I was hoping I could stay here and rest for a bit." Robin nearly said no- afraid to trust because of Terra- but saw the clearly tired expression on Blackflare's face, and could tell that the young girl meant no harm.  
"Well, alright- I suppose one night couldn't hurt anyone." Robin replied, half-heartedly.  
"Thank you so much- I promise I won't overstay my welcome." Blackflare responded gratefully, stretching out on the couch. She had just fallen aslepp when a bright red light and pulsing alarm awoke her from her slumber.  
"Titans, trouble!" Starfire alerted the others. "It is the HIVE, doing dirty work for Slade no doubt." That made Blackflare sit up with a jolt.  
"Slade?" She asked, anger in her voice. "Let me help." She commanded.  
"Do you have any powers?" Robin inquired.  
"Well, yeah. I am a demon, after all." Blackflare responded. "Don't worry, I don't kill humans like other demons." She added, seing the nervous expressions on the Titans' faces.  
"Alright, you can come. What'd you say your name was?" Robin asked.  
"Blackflare. So let's go- I have a score to settle." She said, running outside and mounting her wolf- flying off to battle the HIVE. When the Titans saw what Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were after, their jaws dropped in shock.  
"It's a Chronoton Detonator!" Cyborg declared. "And my sensors indicate that this one's real! I'll be able to deactivate it, we just need to make sure that they don't get it to Slade, or we're all gonna be frozen in time forever."  
Luckily for the Titans, experience had made the HIVE fairly easy to defeat. Robin and Cyborg used the Sonicboom to take down Mammoth, Blackflare distracted Gizmo by attacking him with her sword while Beast Boy and Starfire deactivated his technology, and Raven used her abilities to bind Jinx. The trio were apprehended by the authorities, and Cyborg successfully deactivated the chronoton detonator.  
"So, how do you know about Slade?" Robin asked Blackflare after the battle.  
"He killed my family. I came to Earth to seek my revenge." Blackflare replied.  
"We're after Slade too. Why don't you stay with us?" Robin asked, handing her a comlink.  
"For real? Awsome! With my help, we will get Slade."

------------  
  
So, what'd ya think? This was my short, one shot story. I know the fight realllly tanks, so if you'd be so kind as to review with comments and tips on how to improve my fight scenes, I'd appreciate it! Thanks a ton in advance!


End file.
